I'm always behind you
by Uchiha Ocha-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke telah pulang ke konoha.dia merasakan banyak perubahan termasuk pikirannya. semua berawal dari Perjodohan oleh Tetua.apa yang berubah pada Sasuke? #Canon
1. Chapter 1

Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto

Om Masashi Kishimoto boleh pinjam Sasuke dan Hinata ya..#bungkuk-bungkuk

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, segala macam yang ada di dalam tulisan ,maupun cerita nya.

mohon di maafkan ya dan harap dimaklumi anak baru ini.#SenyumMemelas

#Canon#

* * *

**I'm Always Behind You**

Perang pada dunia ninja telah usai, kini hanya tertinggal 2 nama yang berpenggaruh dalam perang tersebut, UZUMAKI NARUTO . Seorang pahlawan dalam perang dan banyak mengorbankan semua tenaga nya demi mewujudkan yang bernama perdamaian. Dan UCIHA SASUKE, seorang missing-nin yang membantu Naruto dalam perang tersebut.

"Sasuke, terima kasih."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Ku harap kau pulang bersama kami, semua menunggumu dan memaafkanmu"

Sasuke pun diam, benar yang di katakan Naruto, sebaiknya ia pulang. Karena apa yang akan ia kejar sekarang karena Itachi sudah ia bunuh dan ia juga sudah mengetahui rahasia dibalik terbunuh klan ia mendekati Naruto,tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

" HINATA..!" teriak Kiba yang melihat Hinata yang tubuh nya goyah.

Hinata yang kelelahan pun pingsan dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menangkap Hinata agar Hinata tidak jatuh ke tanah. Naruto yang sebelum nya di samping Sasuke pun kaget mendenggar teriakan Kiba. Karena Sasuke seorang Shinobi yang peka,maka saat mendenggar teriakan Kiba dan langsung menanggkap Hinata.

"Sakura tolong periksa Hinata" teriak Naruto

"Iya" jawab Sakura

Saat Sakura meriksa Hinata Sasuke masih mendekap pun mencium harum lavender yang menenangkan.

"Wangi..canttik…" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Ada yang kamu bicarakan Sasuke?" Sakura tak mendenggar ucapan Sasuke karena keributan Naruto dan Kiba yang Hinata pingsan mengganggu pendenggaran nya.

"Hn.." jawab singkat Sasuke.

Untung Sakura tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia pun heran kenapa Shinobi yang ia dekap masih wangi tubuhnya, padahal mereka berperang sangat lama dan menguras tenaga sehingga keringat di tubuh lengket dan mereka pun tak sempat mandi saat perang. Banyak Shinobi yang ia dekat baunya tidak karuan, terlebih lagi Naruto. Sasuke pun heran

**Sasuke Pov**

'_Kenapa Shinobi kali ini masih wangi tubuh ia tidak ikut perang? Tetapi kenapa ia berada di tim perang?'_

"Sakura ada apa dengan Hinata? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

'_Hinata?kenapa aku langsung menangkapnya saat Kiba meneriaki nama nya,padahal aku tidak tahu siapa dia.' _Sasuke masih memandang wanita yang dia dekap

"Iya, dia Cuma kelelahan Naruto. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Naruto, Baka." Ejek Sakura sambil memberikan cakra penyembuh di dada Hinata.

" Hehehee, soalnya aku khawatir dia tiba-tiba pingsan" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala

' _Kenapa Naruto sangat memperhatikannya,siapa dia? Kenapa cakra nya sangat teratur dan bisa membuatku merasa tenang'_

**End Sasuke Pov**

Disaat semua tertawa tingkah Naruto, hanya Sasuke yang masih bingung ada hubungan Naruto dengan wanita yang ia peluk ini.

Team Rookie pun tak menyadari bahwa ada keanehan dari sikap Sasuke yang masih mendekap Hinata kecuali si pintar shikamaru.

'_Ada apa ini? Bukan kah mereka? Tapi mungkin aku yang salah pengertian.'_ Shikamaru yang tampak memperhatikan arah mata Sasuke ke Hinata.

* * *

Konoha masih dalam perbaikan, Hokage masih belum bisa memberikan misi karena seluruh Shinobi harus membantu memperbaiki rumah penduduk terutama Sasuke.

"OOOIIIII…. TEMEEEEEE…!" Teriak Naruto

Sasuke yang sibuk mendirikan kayu untuk tiang Mansion nya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang tanpa menoleh,karena ia tahu suara suara yang berisik pagi-pagi.

" Bolehkah kami membantu memperbaiki rumah kamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang masih setia dengan kerja nya tanpa menoleh temannya.

"Lagi pula mana cepat selesai kalau kamu sendiri yang memperbaikinya" celetuk Kiba yang mulai menggambil beberapa kayu di kaki Sasuke.

"Guk.."Akamaru yang mendekat Sasuke.

"Iya, jangan sungkan Sasuke kalau mau minta bantuan pada juga ingin membantu." Lee berkata sambil semangat.

Ternyata team Rookie 12 telah kumpul di Mansion Uchiha tanpa dua Rookie pun membantu Sasuke memperbaiki Mansion Uchiha yang sudah lama tidak ditempati dan ditambah adanya perang dunia.

"Oh iya, apa Hinata sudah sembuh?" Tanya Tenten

" Mungkin sudah, tapi sudah 2 hari tidak melihatnya" jawab Ino

"Aku jadi merindukannya" kata Naruto yang langsung muka mikir

"Naruto?" Lee dan Kiba serempak bicara pun heran melihat Naruto yang mulai memikirkan Hinata.

"Nani?" Naruto yang muka binggung melihat wajah teman-teman nya.

"Apa kamu menyukainya?" Ino yang biang gosib bertanya penasaran

"Aku kan Cuma bilang merindukan nya sebagai teman,memang salah?" jawab Naruto yang polos dan tidak mengetahui perubahan wajah semua teman nya.

"Astaga." Lee yang tepuk jidat setelah mendengar Naruto.

"Sayang Neji sudah tiada,kalau dia tahu kamu bicara begitu, bisa-bisa kamu di Jyuken nya." Sedih Tenten

"Iya" jawab Lee ikut sedih.

"Bruk..!"

" Aduh Sakura.." teriak Naruto.

"Walau tidak ada Neji,tetap aku yang bakal menghajar mu kalau kau menyakiti Hinata" kata Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru yang malas melihat dua manusia yang tak pernah akur.

Semua pada tertawa atas tingkah Sakura yang mengejar Naruto untuk memukulnya, kecuali Sasuke._'Hinata? siapa dia?'_ Sasuke yang tampak binggung dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

* * *

Waktu seminggu untuk memperbaiki Mansion Uchiha sangat cepat,karena di bantu oleh team Sasuke pun berbelanja untuk kebutuhan makanannya,karena menggingat ia belum meminta maid kepada baru meminta warisan klan nya yang masih tertinggal. Ia pun ke toko penjual tomat.

"Ini berapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang bertanya pada penjual tomat.

"2 yen" jawab penjual yang takut tanpa melihat mata Sasuke.

"Aku beli ini"Sasuke memberikan uang pada penjual dan langsung pergi.

Penjual tomat pun langsung menghela nafas,karena siapa yang mau menghadapi seorang Missing-nin yang mengacaukan ,walaupun Sasuke juga membantu saat perang , Sasuke tetap seorang penjahat dulunya.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari toko tomat.

'Braak..'

"Aduh, gomen ne uu-chi-ha."

Sasuke yang ditabrak oleh seorang wanita pun hampir jatuh, aKibat di tabrak wanita tersebut tomat yang ia beli jatuh ke tanah.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke yang geram tanpa melihat wanita itu sambil menggambil jatuhnya tomat berserakan.

'Sssssst' angin semilir yang membuat rambut wanita itu berlambai mengenai wajah Sasuke saat Sasuke mengambil buah yang terjatuh.

"Wangi.." kata Sasuke yang tanpa sadar.

"A-ada y-yang an-da bi-cara-kan Uu-chi-ha?" Tanya wanita itu yang bantu Sasuke mengambil tomat.

Karna tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, wanita itu ingin mengganti tomat yang ia jatuhkan,karena ia idak mau berurusan dengan Shinobi yang rival cinta pertamanya ini.

"Go-men ne uu-chi-ha,a-akan sa-ya -chi-ha tu-ngu di-sini." Wanita itu pun masuk ke toko tomat.

Karena Sasuke kesal tomat nya jatuh dan wanita itu bicara yang menurut nya aneh ditambah lagi masalah pembicaraan Hokage sebelum ia pergi membeli tomat, maka Sasuke pun membawa tomat yang jatuh.

Ketika wanita itu menemui Sasuke,Sasuke pun tidak ada di tomat yang berserakan di tanah. Karena ia adalah Shinobi tipe sensor maka ia pun sangat mudah mencari sisa cakra Sasuke.

"Uu-chi-ha..!"

"Uu-chi-ha-san,kema-na di-a..?" Hinata bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang. Karenat Sasuke belum lama meninggalkannya,Hinata lari mengikuti sisa cakra Sasuke. Saat terlihat punggung sang berambut Raven, Hinata pun memanggil Sasuke.

"Tu-nggu.!"

Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatap wanita yang telah menjatuhkan tomatnya.

"Ii-ni…! Go-men ne y-yang ta-" Hinata langsung kaget karena tomat yang ia berikan langsung diambil Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan wanita itu,karena harum yang wanita bawa mulai mempengaruhi pikirannya.

"di" lanjut kata Hinata yang terpotong.

"tesss"

'_apa dia benci aku? Kenapa ia tidak bilang terima kasih. Aku sudah letih benci orang seperti dia'_ batin Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Onee-san" wanita itu menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya.

"Onee-san, kenapa menanggis?" Tanya Hanabi yang mulai binggung dengan wajah kakak nya.

"Tidak,nee-san hanya kelilipan" jawab Hinata sekena nya agar tidak membuat adiknya berpikir macam-macam.

"Pasti Naruto? Ya kan." Hanabi yang asal tebak.

"Nani? Bu-"

"Terserah,akan ku hajar Naruto nantinya." Potong Hanabi

"Bukan, imouto. Nee-san benar-benar , napa imouto kesini?"Tanya Hinata

"Oh, aku disuruh otou-san menyusul nee-san, karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan" jawab Hanabi.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Ajak Hinata sambil peggang tangan Hanabi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Aku tidak mau..!" bentak Sasuke

"Kau harus menerimanya Sasuke, kau harus memilih menikah atau mati."pinta Hokage

" Nenek,kenapa harus begini? Sasuke baru saja kembali." Naruto binggung

"Kami sudah rapat dengan tetua tentang Sasuke tetua memutuskan untuk hukuman mati karena Sasuke telah banyak membuat Negara-negara lain menjadi kacau akibat ulahnya, lagi pula dia telah mempermalukan konoha atas status missing-nin."jelas Hokage

"Tapi kenapa harus ada pilihan menikah?" Naruto bingung

" Untuk pilihan menikah,Hokage yang mengajukannya." Jawab Shizune

"Hah?" Naruto makin binggung sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan tak mempermasalahkan kehidupannya kelak karena ia sudah tak ada lagi tujuan hidup.

"Saya mengajukan menikah,karena dia satu-satunya Uchiha di dunia ini dan dia juga sudah bantu menyelamatkan dunia, maka dari itu aku memohon pada tetua yang sudah bau tanah itu menyutujui pilihan menikah, agar Sasuke tidak membuat ulah lagi dan sudah seharus nya dia memikirkan keluarga juga meneruskan penerusnya."jelas Tsunade

"Oh,kalau begitu menikahlah Sasuke.!" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tidak mau,lebih baik aku mati." Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memohon untuk Sasuke menikah

Entah kenapa Sasuke yang tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan masa depannya,padahal awal dia datang ke kantor Hokage hanya meminta warisan kedua orang tua jalan ke kantor Hokage,dia bertemu dengan yang tidak di ajak Sasuke ke kantor Hokage mengikuti Sasuke kesana.

"Kau harus menikah, kau harus membuka kehidupan yang baru Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-temanmu diberikan hukan kejahatan kamu berawal dari konoha,maka kami meringankan hukuman mu."Tsunade melihat Sasuke yang diambang pintu.

'BLAM..!' Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Nenek, kenapa pilihannya aku jadi Sasuke aku akan menikah daripada mati begitu aku akan bicara dengan Sakura" Naruto lari kearah pintu.

"NARUTO..!" Tsunade memanggil Naruto yang langsung pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan Tsunade lagi.

"bagaimana? Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura"Tanya Shizune yang bingung karena Naruto pergi ke Sakura

"Entah lah,Naruto Baka!" Hokage yang merasa kepala nya pecah,belum selesai masalah pemulihan konoha dari perang, sekarang di hadapi masalah bocah Uchiha.

"Apa aku yang mulai gila Shizune?aku hanya menyuruh menikah,bukan menyuruh membunuh menikah itu sulit?"

Shizune yang tampak diam atas perkataan Hokage,kalo dia menjawab bisa berujung curhatan Hokage dengan masa lalunya dan Hokage biasanya langsung ke tempat sake .

* * *

"Hinata..!"

Sang pemilik nama pun apa yang dilihat sang pemilik nama pun langsung dengan wajah yang merah.

"Na-ru-to-kun".

"Oi,Hinata apa kamu melihat Sakura?"

Sang pemilik nama pun dengan cepat berubah wajahnya dengan sedih,ternyata satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tlah menyakiti hatinya.

"Tidak tahu,"jawab ketus Hanabi

"Oh, aku sudah mencarinya"

"Jadi kau memanggil Hinata Cuma menanyakan Sakura?"kesal Hanabi

"Iya,ku pikir Hinata tahu dimana Sakura, soalnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sangat penting."jawab Naruto yang polos

Hinata pun merasakan mata nya sudah mengabur karena mendengar Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Sakuta telah menyakitinya.

"Pen-ting?"tanpa sadar Hinata.

" sudah,aku nee." Cepat Naruto meninggalkan dua wanita yang satu aura marah dan yang satu aura kepedihan.

"Nee-san?"sedih Hanabi melihat Hinata yang menahan jatuhnya air mata.

'_Oh kami sama,apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto pada Sakura sesuatu yang penting itu?apa dia menyatakan cinta nya? Oh kami sama._' Hinata terdiam tanpa menjawab panggilan adiknya

* * *

'Ku tetap menanti'

'Meski penantian yang panjang'

'Entah kau merindukanku'

'Entah kau mencintaiku'

'Kini tak terasa kau sekarang ada disini'

'Tapi apakah rasa kamu dengan ku sama'

'Oh.. cintaku'

Sakura bernyanyi riang,nyanyian yang dia tujukan pada seorang Uchiha cinta pertamanya telah kembali,ia bernyanyi sambil menuju toko bunga milik Ino sekedar bergosib,karena disaat dia dan Ino tidak ada misi, mereka selalu bergosib banyak hal. Dari gosib Shinobi-Shinobi yang menjalankan misi sampai gosib para Shinobi pacaran. Biasa nya mereka bergosib di toko Ino,kadang kalau ada Hokage mereka malah bergosib di kantor Hokage.

"Sakura..!" belum sampai ia di toko Ino sudah ada Shinobi yang berambut kuning memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sangat penting." Naruto nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena mencari Sakura

"Aku mau ke toko Ino,kalau penting bicara ditoko Ino saja,Naruto."

**Naruto pov**

'_Apa membicarakan tentang pernikahan Sasuke di toko Ino?'_

"Naruto,bagaimana di toko Ino" Sakura bertanya

'_Ino orang nya -bisa gosibnya bisa menyebar duluan daripada pernikahannya.'_ Naruto masih berpikir

"Memang mau bicara apa Naruto?"Tanya Sakura yang mulai kesal

'_Nanti Sasuke tidak mau menikah -gara gosib dia mau menikah._'Naruto masih dalam pemikirannya

"NARUTO..!" Teriak Sakura

'_Sebaiknya jangan di toko Ino,'_Naruto diam

'BRAAK…!'

Naruto jatuh karena di tinju Sakura, ternyata karena Naruto tidak menjawab panggilan Sakura,Sakura yang sudah kesal meninju Naruto sampai terjatuh.

"Aw,Sakura sakit,kenapa kamu meninjuku?" Rintihan Naruto

"N..A..R..U..TO..!" geram Sakura langsung pergi

'_Aduh, dia memukul ku dan langsung aku harus membawa Sakura secepatnya dan membicarakan masalah Sasuke'_

Naruto dengan kecepatan kyubi nya mengendong Sakura ala bridle style,Sakura yang baru 3 langkah meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura sudah berada di gendong Naruto.

"Naruto,apa yang kau lakukan?"Sakura yang kaget

"Diam la,ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku bicarakan."jawab singkat Naruto yang langsung pergi kearah taman.

**End pov**

"Na-ru-to-kun"

Saat Naruto pergi sambil menggendong Sakura,ada Hinata dan Hanabi melihat tanpa sengetahuan Naruto.

'Tes..Tes..'

Air mata yang terbendung saat awal bertemu Naruto tlah jatuh ke bumi.

"Ne-san..!" teriak Hanabi yang mengejar Hinata

"Naruto..!" geram Hanabi

* * *

"Tok..Tok..Tok.."

"Masuk" sang pemilik ruangan mempersilakan masuk

"Go-men ne outo-san,kata Hana-bi. Outo-san ingin bicara se-suatu dengan gugup bicara dengan outosan nya yang duduk sopan di depan outosanya

"Iya" jawab Hiasi yang tampak tenang namun resah atas apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Langsung saja, outo-san akan menikahkan mu."ingin Hiasi menarik kata nya yang terucap karena melihat reaksi Hinata yang kaget.

"Na-ni?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung atas apa yang outo-san nya katakan.

"Karena klan kita yang tertinggi dan kamu calon hierres,maka kami sepakat untuk menikahkanmu."

Hinata pov

"Kami?" Hinata pun bingung atas kata-kata outo-san nya.

"Aku,tetua konoha dan Hokage akan menikahkanmu."

"Da-re ni?" mata Hinata mulai meredup

"Dia orang yang kamu kenal dan dia seorang diri di klan nya."

'_Orang yang ku kenal?seorang diri?'_Hinata menginggat seseorang yang outosan nya mengatakan yang ia kenal.

"Dia mempunyai masa lalu yang suram."tegas Hiasi

'_Masa lalu yang suram? Apakah?'_Hinata yang mulai menyunggingkan senyum

"Dia orang yang kuat dan membantu kita perang"lanjut Hiasi

'_Apakah ku boleh berharap bahwa dia adalah'_pinta Hinata

"Tapi dia misising nin"Hiasi langsung melihat reaksi Hinata yang tadi nya senyum berubah menjadi bingung.

'_Dia ,missing nin?'_Hinata yang tadi nya menunduk,langsung melihat ayah nya dengan wajah bingung.

"Missing-nin?"

"Ya,dia uciha dari klannya yang missing nin telah membantu kita perang dan bukankah dia orang yang kamu kenal?"Tanya Hiasi

" ke-napa."

"Tetua dan Hokage telah rapat untuk hukumannya,hukuman mati yang pantas buat seorang missing nin,tapi karena awal dia memulai kejahatan dari tetua sendiri,maka Hokage mengajukan hukuman diputuskan hukuman menikah atau mati.2 pilihan itu akan dipilih oleh Sasuke."jelas Hiasi

"Kenapa harus aku?bukankah ada Sakura yang mencintainya?"Tanya Hinata

"Tetua meminta kamu yang menikah dengan Sasuke,karena saat ini klan Hyuga tidak memandang cinta,Hinata"

"Tapi ayah,seandainya Sasuke memilih tetua menyutujui nya?"

"Ya,tetua akan menyutujui dari itu,kau harus menyutujui pernikahan dia adalah Uchiha terakhir."

'_Apa yang harus lakukan?'_Hinata membayangkan bagaimana Naruto menerima kenyataan bahawa rivalnya mati.

"A-ku"

'_Na-ruto'_

"Akan"

'_Naruto,maafkan tidak mau kamu sedih karena aku Sasuke mati.'_

" ."Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang diam

"Hinata" Hiasi melihat punggung Hinata yang berlari kecil keluar ruangan

**End pov**

* * *

"APA..!" teriak Sakura

"Iya dengan Sasuke. Buat Sasuke memilih pilihan menikah."Naruto tersenyum terpaksa

"Tapi Naruto"

"Kau juga mencintainya juga kan?"

"Naruto"

"Ku harap kau bisa menikah dengan Sasuke"

"…."

"Ku mohon,Cuma Sasuke yang aku punya di dunia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Bantu aku membantu menyuruh dia memilih menikah."Naruto menahan tanggis nya

"Naruto" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku akan membantu kamu untuk menyuruh Sasuke memilih menikah,aku bahagia kasih"senyum Sakura saat meluk Naruto

"Sakura aku ikut bahagia" Sakura yang memeluk Naruto yang tanpa sadar Naruto menahan tanggisnya

'_Tidakkah kau tahu sakitnya hati ini,tapi ini untuk Sasuke. ikatan yang ku punya didunia ini dan kebahagiaan dirimu yang kucinta'_ lanjut Naruto yang dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

Author Note :

Irasshaimase..!

"halo minnaaaaa…"

Kenalkan nama saya Uchiha ocha,ocha author baru.

Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau apa minta lagi typo saya author baru dan mohon bimbingan nya.

Oh iya, ini sudah Ocha-chan typonya sedikit berkurang nya dan kata-kata yang hilang sudah Ocha-chan di perbaiki lagi. Semoga gak hilang lagi ya..#Amin

Tapi ini juga masih dalam tapap perbaikan yang lebih baik. So, Gomen banget yah..

arigatou buat MK,ocha minjam Sasuke dan Uchiha MAIS dan Haru udah support ocha.

"jaa nee"


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minnaaaaa..

Gomen ne telat.

**Balesan Rivew**

Untuk **KumbangBimbang** dan **Uchiha Lover**s : Sebenarnya bukan fic nya salah, tapi Ocha-chan jujur saja. Karena Ocha-chan ini baru, jadi publish nya rada gimana gitu. Jadi waktu publish, eh malah di dalam fic malah ada kata-kata pada ngilang. Ocha-chan sih udah nanyain pada senpai-senpai. Masih nunggu jawaban nya. Oh iya, terima kasih kritikan nya, benar-benar sangat membangun. So, Ocha-chan udah mulai belajar .

**Semuanya** : Arigatou untuk semuanya.

* * *

**Om Masashi Kishimoto punya Naruto**

**Om Masashi Kishimoto boleh pinjam Sasuke dan Hinata ya..#bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, segala macam yang ada di dalam tulisan ,maupun cerita nya.**

**mohon di maafkan ya dan harap dimaklumi anak baru ini.#SenyumMemelas**

**#Canon#**

* * *

**I'm Always Behind You**

Mentari yang tak kunjung datang mengawali pagi yang kelam ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba salju mnyelimuti jalan dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Seharusnya belum waktu yang siap untuk penduduk Konoha mengalami perubahan musim yang terbilang spontan ini. Entah mengapa di tengah malam turun salju yang belum waktunya. Ketika pagi menjelang, banyak penduduk yang kewalahan menggingat kondisi Konoha dalam masa pemulihan. Kecuali Hyuga yang sudah diperbaiki akibat kerja sama para bunkennya.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia terbangun dalam alam mimpinya dan langsung berendam air panas di kamar mandi nya. Ia butuh penenang pikiran nya tentang pemintaan Outosan meminta menikah, apalagi ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan'_ Hinata menghela nafas.

Di cuaca yang dingin ini, Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan berendam selama beberapa jam.

'Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..'

'_Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun'_ Mata yang sembab telah membasahi pipi Hinata lagi.

* * *

Di depan Mansion Uchiha ada seorang wanita yang berambut pink ingin mendatangi teman satu timnya dulu. Senyum yang bahagia dan bingung apa yang akan dikatakan saat bertemu sang pujaan hati, Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

'_Ku harap kau bisa menikah dengan Sasuke' _

Sakura masih terngiang suara jelek Naruto yang memohon dan meminta menikah dengan Sasuke. Sakura tersipu malu menggingatnya.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.."

"Sasuke. Ini aku Sakura"

"Tok..Tok..Tok.."

'_Apa Sasuke tidak ada?'_

Sakura mengerutkan alis nya, meski mansion Sasuke selalu sepi, walau biasa nya Sakura berkunjung mansion Sasuke, selalu dengan jawaban "hn". Tapi kali ini, Ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam Mansion tersebut.

'_Aku merasakan cakra Sasuke di dalam. Apa Sasuke memikirkan masalah pernikahan itu?'_

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk dalam mansion yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Sasuke. Aku masuk." Taku Sakura dikira Maling oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Ia memanggil Sasuke ditiap ruangan dan ia menuju ruangan yang tak boleh ia Kamar Sasuke,Karena Ia merasakan cakra Sasuke di dalam ruangan itu.

"Deg.."

Sakura merasakan jantung yang berdetak kencang saat tangan kanan nya mulai menyentuh pintu kamar Sasuke.

'_Aku harus membukanya, bukan kah ini juga akan jadi kamar ku saat menikah nanti'_ Sakura yang mulai tersenyum.

**Sakura End Pov**

"Sreg.."

Sebelum Sakura menyentuh pintu, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggeser pintu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi melihat Sakura yang terlihat Kaget.

"A-ku tadi berkun-jung. Te-tapi karena ti-dak ada jawaban dan aku mera-sakan cakra-mu dalam, jadi A-ku Ma-suk." Sakura yang gugup

Sasuke yang tak merespon jawaban Sakura dan masih di pintu.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Sakura pun menggenggam tangan sasuke dan membawa nya ke ruangan keluarga.

"Sasuke. Kamu Panas?" Sakura pun berhenti dan langsung menyentuh punggung tangan nya ke kening Sasuke.

"apa kamu sakit Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya menurut dengan duduk di samping Sakura.

Sasuke memang merasakan suhu tubuhnya panas, Karena saat bertemu dengan wanita yang di tabrak sore itu, ia langsung ke pemakaman Klannya. Ia hanya melihat setiap pemakaman termasuk kaasan dan outosannya, kemudian diakhiri dengan pemakaman Itachi, yang ia bawa jasadnya saat ia bunuh, karna Itachi adalah Uchiha. Ia ingin kakaknya bisa bergabung dengan klannya dan Konoha.

**_Flashback_**

Saat Sasuke berdiam diri di depan pemakaman kakaknya entah berapa lama, salju mulai turun. Ia masih saja duduk di sela pemakaman Kakaknya dan Kaasan nya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati." Sasuke yang setia memandang nisan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi"

"aku tak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang." Butiran salju telah mulai menumpuk di rambut nya.

Ia teringat dengan perjodohan Sasuke di kantor Hokage.

"Mereka seenaknya saja mengatur kehidupan ku"Sasuke menghela nafas.

Sasuke yang merasakan dingin mulai menjalar ke kakinya. Ia langsung berbalik dan pulang,tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke pemakaman kakaknya, outosan dan kaasan nya yang sengaja Hokage bersampingan.

"Tapi, aku akan mewujudkan permintaan terakhirmu, Niisan"

"Dan akan membanggakan Kalian" Sasuke yang senyum lalu pergi.

**Normal PoV**

"Sasuke sebaiknya au di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha"

Sasuke sebenarnya tak memperdulikan kesehatanya. Bukan kah saat ia menjadi Missing-nin, luka yang begitu parah bisa di sembuhkan dengan cepat. Apalagi ini Cuma suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

Karena Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak merespon, Sakura menganggap Sasuke memikirkan masalah perjodohan.

"Sasuke, Aku sudah mengetahui dari Naruto " Sakura mulai tersenyum

'_Mengetahui apa?'_Sasuke pun mengerutkan alisnya tapi tidak di lihat oleh Sakura yang mulai menunduk

"Tentang Perjodohan itu, apa Sasuke menyutujuinya"

Yup. Benar, Perjodohan. '_Dasar Naruto yang mulut ember'_ benak Sasuke.

"Itu urusan ku"

"Tapi Sasuke, Kau Uchiha terakhir. Sebaiknya kau meneruskan generasi mu dan"

"Aku menyetujui nya"Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura yang terkejut tidak percaya

"hn"

"Aku juga menyetujuinya" Gumam Sakura

Sasuke yang mendengarkan gumaman Sakura pun berpikir. Apakah Sakura yang akan mendampingnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bukan kah mereka berteman sejak kecil dan sasuke juga sedikit mengetahui tentang Sakura dibandingkan wanita tim Rookie yang Bukan kah Naruto Mencintai Sakura?

" kau ke Rumah Sakit, karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu di Sini. Bukankah Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menikah?" Sakura yang memeggang Sasuke dengan wajah yang senang.

Karena perkataan Sakura ada benarnya, Sasuke berpikir pada saat ia menikah ia dalam kondisi sakit. Apalagi ia akan menjadi ketua di kata dunia Ninja?.maka ia pun menuruti kemauan Sakura.

* * *

Di Dalam mansion Hyuga, terdapat calon Hieress yang berambut indigo. Ya dia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Seorang Wanita yang lemah lembut tapi seorang Konichi yang berani di posisi terdepan saat terjadinya perang yang masih di dalam kamarnya yang bukan sifatnya malas, tetapi ia memikirkan sesuatu. Ya,sesuatu yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan membuat mata nya yang sembab.

Keputusan yang ia ambil saat bertemu dengan Outosannya semalam telah membuatnya tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya, Makan pun diantar oleh bunkennya, diletakkan di depan pitu kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingn di ganggu. Ia ingin menolak, tetapi ia sudah mengatakan pada -benar hatinya hancur. Apakah ia rela melihat Naruto sedih di tinggalkan Sasuke Mati. Naruto yang dari dulu bersusah paya menjadi kuat agar bisa membawa Sasuke Pulang ke Konoha, itupun Naruto tidak menghiraukan Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke mati?.'_Aaargh'_. Benar-benar pilihan yang buruk.

'_Kenapa Kami-Sama mempersulit Hidup ku?_' benak Hinata

'Tok…Tok…Tok..'

"Hinata-Sama, Hiasi-Sama memanggil untuk menemui di ruangannya"Salah satu Bunken di depan pintu kamar Hinata

"Baiklah"

Hinata langsung mencuci mukanya dan merapikan pakaiannya, karena kondisi hinata sekarang benar-benar kacau.

'_Kenapa Outosan memanggil, apakah masalah yang semalam?'_ benak hinata

* * *

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Si rambut kuning berteriak dan berlari membuka pintu ke tiap-tiap ruangan pasien yang ia lewati. Naruto yang selalu membuat gaduh, walau di medan perang dia selalu bersikap dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"SASUKE" Naruto yang akhirnya menemukan Sasuke yang duduk di kasur pasien sedang bersama dengan Sakura yang disamping Sasuke

"Naruto" Sakura yang terkejut akibat teriakan orang yang masih diambang pintu.

"Kau Kenapa?" Naruto yang mulai khawatir mendekati Sasuke.

"Dia hanya demam, mungkin karena cuaca ini Naruto" Sakura menjawab

Sasuke yang masih diam, karena apa ayang ditanya Naruto pasti ada Sakura yang jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Tapi kata Shizune, kau meriksa Sasuke makanya aku menyusulmu. Benar-benar susah mencari mu, karena rumah sakit ini besar" Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala

"Naruto..! Baka..!"

'Buaagh' Sakura yang kesal atas jawaban naruto yang polos langsung meninju nya dengan cakra level rendah, karena tak ingin rumah sakit Konoha hancur oleh ulahnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku sakura" Naruto yang telah di tinju Sakura hanya mengusap-ngusap pipinya

"Baka, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti cakra Aku atau Sasuke?" Sakura geram

"Oh iya, Aku lupa Sakura. Hehehee" Naruto yang polos nya tersenyum

"Sasuke kenapa bisa kamu demam? Aku baru tahu kamu bisa sakit juga?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aura Sakura terlihat marah.

"Naruto, Baka. Memang tidak boleh Sasuke sakit? Lagi pula ada aku yang akan menyembuhkan nya. Ya kan Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke langsung senyum lima jari.

"hn" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang kelihatan berubah jadi murung.

"Sakura, jika aku sakit apa kamu akan menyembuhkan ku?"Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau. Ada shizune yang merawat mu"

"Aku tidak mau,Aku mau Sakura. Sakura ninja yang hebat dalam medic-nin."

"Kalau begitu, Hokage saja yang menyembuhkan mu"

"Aku tidak mau, Aku mau ."Naruto yang langsung melipatkan tangan nya di dadanya.

"Berisik" Sasuke yang sudah malas dengan perkelahian Sakura dan Naruto yang tidak di berhentikan.

"Ah, Sasuke. Gomen" Sakura yang tadi marah langsung memberikan senyum pada Sasuke

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang lembut pada Sasuke langsung membuang muka. Lama mereka berdiam diri setelah Sasuke bicara.

"aku dan Sasuke telah bicara masalah perjodohan itu." Sakura yang membuka pembicaraan mulai bersemu merah di pipinya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar arah pembicaraan Sakura mulai menahan nafas,karena ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang membuat nya sakit,tapi ini untuk Sasuke,orang yang punya ikatan dengan dia.

"Dan Menyetujuinya" lanjut Sakura.

"Benarkah Sasuke?" Naruto mulai senyum

"hn"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke  
"Aku senang, aku tidak akan kehilangan mu lagi" Naruto yang bahagia walau hati yang terluka karena cinta nya tidak akan bersamanya tapi dengan sahabatnya.

Saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan, Sakura langsung keluar karena tidak ingin menggangu mereka.

" kasih." Naruto yang menoleh kearah Sakura yang mnuju pintu keluar.

Sakura yang menoleh langsung tersenyum dan pergi menutup pintu. Betapa bahagianya Sakura yang akan sebentar lagi akan berganti nama Uchiha bersama orang yang di cintainya selama ini.

* * *

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

"Masuk"

Sang pemilik rambut bersurai indigo pun masuk, setelah mendengar jawaban dari pemilik ruangan. Hinata yang masuk dengan wajah kaget, karena di dalam ruangan tersebut disamping outosan nya da sang Hokage dan Shizune yang selalu menemani Hokage kemana pun dan yang tak kalah terkejut nya ada wanita tua yang banyak di kenal oleh penduduk Konoha, yaitu salah satu tetua Konoha duduk diantara Hokage dan outosannya.

Benar-benar Hinata tidak menduga, kenapa outosan nya menyuruh nya ikut dalam pertemuan yang terbilang langka. Hinata bingung pembicaraan apa yang akan di sampaikan, sehingga tetua Konoha ikut terlibat, karena ini pertama kalinya. Hinata pernah menjalani pertemuan yang sangat penting, pertemuan itu adalah pengangkatan ia menjadi calon Hieress. Itupun hanya ia, outosannya, para bunken, termasuk Neji dan Hiazi dan Hokage ke-3. Tapi ini beda, kenapa ada tetua Konoha. Hinata pun duduk di depan para petinggi konoha, seakan ia akan di sidang telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Hinata, Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shizune yang memulai bicara karena melihat keadaan Hinata yang kurang baik.

"Ba-ik, Shi-zune-sama" Suara Hinata yang serak dan langsung senyum menutupi apa yang terjadi seharian ini.

Walaupun Hinata menutupinya, Tapi Sang Hokage yang ahli dalam Medic-nin sangat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Konichi yang lemah lembut ini.

"Ehem" Tetua yang yang tidak sabaran yang memberi sinyal pada Hokage agar cepat memulai pembicaraan.

Hokage yang tahu langsung mempercepat bicara nya, karena ia tidak ingin di marahi oleh nenek-nenek yang masih sibuk dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Hokage.

"Kedatangan kami, membicarakan masalah perjodohan kamu dengan sasuke" Tsunade menghela nafas.

Bingo. Terjawab sudah kenapa Hinata ikut dalam pertemuan ini. Ya, ini tentang perjodohannya. Perjodohan yang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

" Karena aku mendengar Hiasi bahwa kamu menerima perjodohan ini, maka aku datang kesini langsung menemui mu." Tetua Konoha langsung melanjutkan perkataan Hokage.

"Ada yang ingin kau Tanya kan Hinata?" Hokage pun melihat Hinata yang dalam reaksi yang bingung.

"A-no, Ho-kage-Sama. Go-men, Ke-napa harus A-ku?"

Tsunade pun menghela nafas, karena ia tahu pasti Hinata akan mempertanyakan itu. Ia pun melihat Shizune.

"Hinata..! jangan bicara kurang sopan" Hiasi yang tanpa ekspresi membuat nyali Hinata makin menciut.

"Biarkan Hiasi." Tsunade tidak ingin Hiasi marah gara-gara Hinata akan mempermalukannya dengan pertanyaan yang polos.

"Langsung saja Hokage" Pinta tetua yang mulai tidak sabaran.

Untung saja Hokage masih sabar atas ucapan nenek yang sok pengatur. Sebelum datang ke Mansion Hyuga, Dikantor Hokage nenek itu selalu mengoceh nya. Dari masalah misi-misi yang harus di lakukan oleh Shinobi dalam cuaca yang tiba-tiba beku ini. Kata nya, misi adalah misi walau bagaimanapun keadaan nya. Tsunade pun tidak menurutinya, bukan nya membangkang. Tapi ia harus memprioritas nya dengan kondisi Shinobi. Bagaimana kalau semua shinobi menjalankan misa, kalau kondisi tubuh nya memburuk. Itu sama saja membunuh Shinobi. Bagaimana dengan keamanan Konoha. Untung saja dia Tetua. Kalau tidak, sudah dari tadi Hokage meninju beliau.

"Baik lah Hinata, sebenarnya pernikahan ini adalah Misi buat kamu" Hokage yang pertama kali melihat Hinata yang reaksi wajah menegang.

"Mi-si?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Yups, Akhirnya nyampek juga chap ke-2. Kirain gak bakal nyampek..#Hihihihihiiiii

Oke..! mungkin sekarang Typo nya gak berantakan kayak sebelumnya dan masih mau di perbaiki lagi..

Kalau ada salah, Kritikan dan Sarannya ya….

Arigatou..

Jaa nee..


End file.
